


Distractions

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The last time I did this did not end well,” Alison said breathlessly as she reclined the driver’s seat of her mini-van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Angie - rough.

“The last time I did this did not end well,” Alison said breathlessly as she reclined the driver’s seat of her mini-van.  She pointed to the side of the passenger seat.  “Use the lever, right there.”

“Why am I not surprised that you’ve done this before?” Angie raised an eyebrow, doing her best to look bored and apathetic, though her breathing had accelerated. 

“ _Rude_ ,” Alison said, scoffing.  “I’m a married woman, but we all need our…indulgences.”  She glanced out the window and saw Felix waving from his apartment window.  Angie craned her neck to look out the window, but Alison grabbed her chin and kissed her _hard_ , harder and rougher than she ever kissed anyone, and _wow_ , not so bad, Officer DeAngelis.  Angie kissed back expertly, like she was used to hard kisses.

“Little suburban Alison Hendrix likes it rough,” Angie said, smirking.

Alison flushed, ready to make a retort, but she saw Felix run out of the apartment towards the alley with Helena and Sarah in tow.  She cleared her throat and unzipped her pink hoodie, revealing her thin, V-neck tank top.  “I want you to fuck me in the back seat.”  She blushed immediately, mentally slapping herself for sounding like a bad porno.  “If…that’s okay.”

Angie sighed, looking like she had no idea what she was getting herself into.  “You’re full of surprises, Hendrix.”

Alison knew Felix and the girls were long gone, but she was already there in the van, so she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
